Birthdays
by loveyoumorethenbefore
Summary: Klaus has a birthday surprise. Rated M/threesome/BDSM KlausxCarolinexEnzo


This is Rated M-17, so that means you most be 17 and over. It's smut and includes a threesome, sex between Enzo and Caroline with Klaus watching. if its not your cup of tea do not read.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Klaus asked just as Caroline walked down the stairs. She couldn't help but blush at his knew how obscenely short and tight her black dress was.

"Yes, very," a deep, unfamiliar voice said. Causing Caroline to looked up to see a handsome brunette haired, brown eyed man sitting in the chair opposite her husband.

All Caroline knew about tonight was that we were going out to dinner with Enzo; a friend of Klaus that she had never met or heard of before, was in town for just two nights, in spite of the fact that it was her wanted to argue and she did throws something at him when she found out that she was going to have to share her birthday day with his Caroline was not some spoiled brat she just hated to shear Klaus. If there was one thing Caroline knew was Klaus was going have to so make this up to her.

Besides, Caroline knew she was lucky to be getting out of the house to go somewhere besides a doctor's 's why she been over the moon about today, not just because it was her birthday. Ever since Klaus's accident almost seven weeks ago ( Pulling some stupid drunk prank with Kol and stefan.) had left him with a broken wrist and six broken fingers. He also had bruised ribs and a sore she loved taking care of him, since he never wanted to seem weak but she need a night out and away from Netflix.

Caroline watched out of the corner of her eye as Enzo's eyes roamed up and down her body which was on full display thanks to her new dress. The dress was the second of many surprises to come, at least that's what Klaus said it was all for her birthday; the first was a trip to the spa yesterday.

Caroline sat on the couch which was directly across from her husband and his friend, Closing her legs slowly, mindful of the fact that Klaus had left panties out of the clothes he had given her for the night payback for the hairbrush that she throw at him.

Caroline tried listened as they spoke about business and mutual friends, completely ignoring her. Every time she looked up she saw both sets of eyes on her as they carried on their conversation. Something felt off as she sat there feeling exposed, annoyed and maybe a tad bit excited; She liked the way both of them looked at her.

"Are we ready to go? I made reservations for eight pm," klaus said after almost fifteen minutes of ignoring her .

Caroline looked up slightly seeing Enzo and klaus stand up. Caroline stayed seated, unsure of what she was supposed to do with herself. It was clear that tonight wasn't going to be a run of the mill dinner between friends, especially since no one was speaking to her.

"Come birthday girl." Klaus Her husband stepped in front of her holding his arm out for her to hold on to as he guided them outside. Stopping at the car and opening the back door; Klaus helped her in, whispering for her to sit in the middle. Caroline wasn't sure what to make of his request but did as she was told.

Soft music flowed through the car. She half-listened as they continued to talk but her ears perked up when Velvet, an alternative lifestyle club, was mentioned. It became clear that Enzo wasn't just an old friend.

"Caroline." I looked up to the rear view mirror, meeting Klaus stare. "Open your legs…wide." The look in his eyes told her not to argue. slowly opening her legs, feeling so self-conscious but the darkness in the car gave her little sense of privacy. Caroline opened her legs just enough to feel the breeze from the open window hitting her bare pussy. She was so open, exposed and yet incredibly turned on.

"Enzo, do me a favor and turn the light on," Klaus asked, somehow knowing she had not follow his exact instructions; sure her legs were open but they weren't opened wide. The light was switched on. Klaus asked his 'friend' to check and see her legs were opened, wide. Excitement surged through Caroline as his head turned to her, his eyes moving up from legs to my just barely exposed center.

"Enzo, can you see my beautiful pussy?"

His words should have upset her, and the fact he was letting his friend look at her body. But Caroline loved when Klaus called her, and anything of her, was his. His pussy, his mouth. And she fucking loved it.

"No, sir," he replied. Caroline hadn't noticed before Enzo had called her husband sir, the same name she used when they 'played'. It had Caroline further questioning his role there tonight.

"Wider, love," Klaus instructed. Without hesitation caroline legs opened just as he knew they would.

"Good girl."

Klaus's words thrilled her. Enzo's eyes were still on her. On her now wet pussy, no doubt.

she stayed two steps behind as they were seated in a half-circle booth, just the way klaus liked when they 'played.' The restaurant was dimly lit, candles on the tables and sconces on the walls lending atmosphere. Caroline sat quietly between Klaus and Enzo who continued to act like she wasn't there. But instead of continuing to get upset she took the time to get her head right, trying to prepare herself for whatever was planned.

After klaus and enzo placed their orders they continued talking. Caroline felt a hand softly brush on her thigh. She knew it wasn't Klauss, as it was still in a cast, and Caroline stiffened up. Enzo's hand was moving slowly up her thigh, moving up and under her dress.

She tried to stop his hand from moving any further by gently pushing it away. but it didn't know what to make of it as he hadn't spoken a word to her since arriving at there house. his touch made her nervous and excited at the same time. His hand inched closer to her bare pussy.

"Sir," She whispered nervously unsure of what to say to klaus about his friend and his wandering hand.

"Yes?" Klaus asked, casually taking a sip of his beer.

"Umm. Ahh," Caroline stumbled over her words as Enzo's fingers dipped into her lips and ghosted over her clit.

"Sir what?" he asked with a serious expression. He looked down at her lap, where her hips were slowly moving, almost on their own. He lifted the tablecloth just enough to see where Enzo's fingers moved faster against her, up and down. Caroline looked up at him, needing to see his reaction, wanting to see what he would say. Only he didn't see anything, simply smirked while lowering the tablecloth down.

"Sir, please... "She tried again, although with much less resistance this time; he knew what was going on and obviously didn't want it to stop." I don't want, don't know-"

"I know, close your eyes, relax and enjoy," he whispered then continued talking about work.

Caroline obeyed, closing my eyes, trying to enjoy and relax but this was just too confusing for her. It wasn't that Klaus had never shared her and her body before. And they had played with other couples occasionally, but it was always something they spoke about beforehand. This was new and caroline wasn't sure how to feel about it.

klaus set his bottle down, and brought his lips close to her ear whispering, "Do his fingers feel good?"

She gasped softly because just then one finger entered her. Then two. Everything felt so good but it was her husband that had her quickly quivering. His eyes, the hungry, lust filled stare, his deep, sexy voice, even his words were doing more to her than the fingers that had just started to move in and out of her.

"Hmm? Tell me," he demanded as Enzo's thumb lightly brushed over my clit, his fingers moving faster and harder inside her.

Enzo found that spot that had Caroline squirming in her seat. she was so close and even though it wasn't Klaus's fingers doing that to her, it had been too many weeks and felt too good. Another shiver ran through her body when he thumbed her clit again and again.

"Ohhh," caroline whisper-moaned with her eyes closed, her hands gripping the table; everything felt so good that she hadn't even noticed that the food had arrived.

"Dinner's here," Klaus announced and immediately Enzo's hand was gone.

Caroline was left on the edge, tingling, wanting, needing. she whimpered, hoping that Klaus would tell Enzo to continue do what he couldn't do right now. He leaned over again, chuckling at her discomfort. "Eat, you can beg later."

And so she sat quietly at the table for the rest of the evening. Occasionally Enzo's hand would move under her skirt, fingering my pussy and caressing my clit, keeping Caroline just on the edge of yet another orgasm.

The drive home literally flew by and was near silent. This time caroline didn't hesitate when Klaus told her to lift her skirt and open her legs. Caroline was nervous that dinner was over and relieved at the same time. The unknown was overwhelming for her.

Since Klaus's accident sex had taken a back seat, leaving her curious as to what would happen tonight. she knew his hip was still sore so curiosity filled her mind but was quickly gone. she would go with whatever Klaus wanted, she trusted him completely. Klaus let both Enzo and caroline pass before he shut the front door, leaning against it, his eyes staring into hers.

"Love, go stand in the middle of the living room, eyes down."

She did as she was told without a second thought, waiting patiently, almost motionless, while words were whispered from somewhere behind her. She knew klaus's tone; he was in his dominant role.

"You know your safe words," Klaus whispered so soft and gentle from behind her, never touching her. "Say them it's it all stops, understand?"

Caroline would have just nodded but knew he needed to hear the words, her understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

He sat down in the same chair he had occupied earlier in the evening and loosened his tie; he looked so relaxed and fucking sexy. His facial expression was blank, giving nothing away, leaving her excited for whatever he had in store for her.

Caroline was left standing there, not knowing what to do next, both sets of eyes on her; Klaus sitting in the chair in front of her and Enzo somewhere behind.

"Pull down her dress; I want to see my love," Klaus ordered.

And there was Enzo, out of nowhere, obediently pulling both straps down her shoulders, stopping when both of her breasts were exposed. The cool air instantly hardened her nipples. Caroline looked up and into her husband's eyes. They were dark, smoldering staring back into her eyes. she hated that he didn't talk to her about all this but she trusted him and the unknown seemed to be turning her on more than she would have ever thought possible.

"Pinch and pull her nipples; she likes that," he ordered with a little smirk.

Enzo's large hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them, rolling her nipples between his fingertips and she could feel the excitement travel down her body, between her legs.

"Take off her dress," Klaus ordered.

Enzo eased her extremely tight dress down her legs until she was able to step out of it with one hand is other still tugging roughing on her nipple. Instead of pay attention to the man undressing her, touching her; caroline eyes were locked on klaus's. Enzo was the one touching her but Klaus was the one giving her pleasure and tingles.

"Touch her."

Enzo slid his hand down the front of her body; she moaned out at the anticipation of his hand moving lower and lower. His hand wandered down to her clit and touched me rhythmically, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Oh god..." she moaned involuntarily.

"Mmmmm you like that don't you?" Klaus asked as Enzo's slid his middle finger inside her. It didn't take long before her body was shaking, her legs became unsteady.

"Enzo, is my little pussy nice and wet?" Klaus asked; his words were so dirty, crude and turned her on something fierce.

Caroline moaned loudly, finally crashing into her first orgasm of the evening. She had a feeling it wouldn't be her last. She took a few deep breaths, trying to come down, trying to listen to whatever klaus was saying.

"Did you know that my love likes to suck cock?"

"Oh yeah?" Enzo said immediately trying to remove his pants.

"No, no you need to beg for it… with your tongue," he said smiling at her; he was really enjoying watching Caroline get off.

"Aaahhhh," She cried out in surprise as enzo threw her leg over his shoulder and licked up her slit, first slow then fast and hard; pushing his own desires aside to concentrate on Her, obeying Klaus.

"So good, I love you," She said looking at her husband knowing that he held her body and pleasure in the palm of his hand. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew how much she could take and this was just the beginning for her. Enzo's tongue continued moving against her; she tried to catch her breath, throwing her head back. It was getting more and more difficult to stand. Thankfully Enzo wrapped his arm around her hips, holding her up.

"No," She admitted. "No, sir. Please don't stop."

"I didn't think so. Make her cum hard."

She kept looking at klaus, sitting just feet from her, content to just watch someone else fuck her with their fingers and mouth with a smug grin and look of pure satisfaction on his face. He loved watching other men fuck her.

Enzo's mouth covered her clit, driving her crazy with his tongue while his fingers rubbed along her wetness, going further back to rub against the hole there. Each rub and lick brought me closer and closer to another orgasm but it was when he finally slipped one finger in that she exploded.

"Was that good, love?"

"Yes, sir." Caroline said still trying to catch her breath.

"Then say thank you." He still had the soft but dominant voice. She knew how he wanted her to give thanks and it didn't involve words.

slowly lowered herself onto the floor, getting comfortable on her knees as Enzo stood up. she put one hand around the shaft of his cock and brought it at her mouth, pressing it lightly against her lips. If it was her husband she would have kissed his tip before really tasting him, but he wasn't. She ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock. Enzo pushed his hips into her; Caroline does not think he liked it slow. she wrapped her lips around and sucked him all the way in, her nose touching his hip bone. She set a fast, hard pace wanting to be done as soon as possible. she loved sucking Klaus off, but truthfully it was only because he loved it so much, not because she loved his cock in her mouth.

"Do you like sucking his cock?" Klaus asked, grinning as Enzo pulled his cock almost out and then pushed it back in.

"Hmmm, not as much as I love sucking yours sir," Caroline answered honestly then She swirled her tongue around his tip; her teeth lightly grazed his under shaft.

"Bloody hell your wife is good," Enzo said with his head thrown back, loudly moaning when he hit the back of her throat again.

"Yes my wife is." She moaned at the way he emphasized that she was his, giving her a little remainder that She might have another man's cock in my mouth he still owned her.

"Enough. Come closer. On your hands and knees in front of me, beautiful."

Caroline didn't question his orders, just did as she was told, almost laughing because this time it was Enzo who whined. Not that Klaus cared, it was clear that tonight was solely about Her.

"I want you to fuck her ass. She loves that."

She felt a surge of excitement and relief that Enzo wouldn't fuck her pussy. Past experiences showed her that She liked a lot of different things, but another man fucking her pussy wasn't one of them. With one hand Enzo touched her pussy; fucked her with his fingers making Caroline squirm in anticipation of his fingers somewhere else. Eventually he brought his fingers back to her ass again, making her moan and move her hips back.

"I want it to be good for her; get her ready."

A moment later enzo had her cheeks spread, almost painfully, then ran his tongue from her pussy up to her asshole. Caroline tried to stay still but his tongue moving around and around her hole, then in and out, was just too fucking much. She rested her head on the floor, her ass high in the air, needing to just breathe for a minute. She didn't get my minute because there was Enzo, his now extremely slick finger moving slowly in and slowly out of Her ass.

"Harder," Klaus whispered knowing exactly how She liked to be touched and fucked.

His pressure increased and then he used two fingers; twisting, turning pushing roughly. Each movement, each sensation was making her hotter, making her want more. Caroline didn't want his fingers anymore; she wanted him to fuck her. Then finally his cock was at aligned with her back entrance and instead of waiting for him to push into Her She pushed back onto him, his cock slipping in without resistance. It was the best kind of ecstasy.

Enzo balls deep in her ass; Klaus watching with a look of pure thirst for her. Caroline hated that he was just watching She wanted his hands on her, his mouth. Caroline wanted to see his face right before she made him come. She leaned forward slightly, realizing that she was just close enough to touch Her husband. She leaned forward and rubbed Klaus's hard cock through his pants. She wanted him.

"Beautiful, tonight is just for you." His voice was deep and husky. She knew he wanted me to touch him but he gripped her hand, stopping Caroline from going any further.

"And I want you," She said simply, pushing his hand away. As she rubbed his cock through his pants; he was so hard and thick, Caroline wanted him in her mouth or hand wrapped around him but wasn't close enough. her touch would have to be enough for the both of them tonight.

"You better fuck her ass good," Klaus groaned, slightly slouching in his seat.

And fuck her good, he did. Enzo gripped her hips tight and pounded into her . She groaned meeting thrust with her own. The three of them were moaning and breathing hard. Caroline lost count on how many times she had come since dinner but she could feel another building deep in her stomach. Enzo's cock in her ass and klaus under her hand; She knew she would fall over the edge again, quickly.

"Fuck," Enzo whispered, his breath ragged. His hands reached under Her , remembering that she liked her nipples squeezed and twisted hard. "You feel so fucking good."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Klaus said, practically growling. Caroline couldn't help but smile because klaus was crazy jealous; somehow he could watch another man fuck her but someone telling Caroline that her ass feels so good was too much for him.

"I love you," Klaus said in his soft, gentle voice again. He sighed and moaned as her hand moved faster and tighter. He bent down to caress her face for a moment before he leaned back. His hips lifted, moving in sync with her hand; it was only a matter of time before he came.

"I love you too," She smiled and closed her eyes as yet another orgasm washed over her . caroline tried to close her eyes and just let herself feel how good everything was but Klaius demanded that she only look at him.

"Let go, beautiful... that's it," Klaus said looking into her eyes as her body quivered and shook.

Caroline squeezed her ass tight, knowing it would surely push Enzo over; as good as he felt She just wanted her husband. Enzo's fluid, fast, rough thrusts became jerky just before he came deep inside her. Caroline let herself ungracefully drop to the floor, needing to rest. This was when klaus would have done the same, cradling and snuggling into her . Luckily Enzo didn't get that chance.

"Good night Enzo , I'll be sure to pass how into your mistress how well you did tonight," Klaus said dismissively.

Out of the corner of my eye she saw Enzo walked out of their living room. She Wanted to thank him, not for fucking her so good, but for making her husband smile so wide, making him so happy. But shecouldn't do anything but smile up to klaus as he leaned down, helping her stand up.

"You were perfect, my love. You please me to no end." he whispered, kissing the spot just under her ear. her heart swelled with pride; Caroline loved nothing more than pleasing him.

"Come, I want to worship you," She smiled, guiding them upstairs to there bathroom.

Caroline just watched as he filled up the bathtub and undressed himself then got into the tub, motioning with his hand for her to join him. With his one good hand he ran a washcloth all over her body, praising her , loving her until she couldn't take it anymore. Caroline turned into his lap and rode him slowly, not caring that he again said tonight was just for her, or that the water was spilling out all around us.

"Happy birthday, my love."


End file.
